Dinar For Your Thoughts?
by KittyCat8192
Summary: Takes place the evening after season 2 episode 4 "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". What are Gabrielle's thoughts on the events that took place?Has it affected her at all? Something is a little off...


**DINAR FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or content in this story. None of this is for profit. I'm just a fan expressing her thoughts.

I appreciate any feedback. Just don't be too rough on me, haha. Quite nervous since I haven't written fanfiction since I was 14 years old. This takes place right after the episode "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". I hope you enjoy it!

##########################################################################################################

Gabrielle sighed heavily as she stared up at the star lit sky. A million thoughts were running through her head, all of them about hours earlier when she turned into a Bacchae. She rolled onto her side to look at her traveling companion sleeping next to her. The light from the fire cast a gentle glow upon Xena's face. She memorized the serene look on her face, knowing this was a rare occurrence for Xena as she is normally plagued by nightmares about her past. Her eyes slowly travelled down to Xena's neck, where she became transfixed by her pulse. Her heart started beating erratically as her mind was assaulted by the memory of her turning Xena into a Bacchae.

Gabrielle was so lost in thought that she jumped as Xena suddenly spoke, "See anything interesting?" she said groggily as she opened her crystal blue eyes.

Gabrielle laughed nervously, "Um.. sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'alright. Dinar for your thoughts?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle remained quiet. She was afraid of what Xena would say should she voice the thoughts she was having. Xena grew concerned and reached out and touched Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Gabrielle, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." she said as she gently rubbed her shoulder.

Gabrielle looked at Xena's hand on her shoulder then slowly turned and met her eyes. "I've been thinking about when I was a Bacchae...I think I still have some lingering effects."

"Like what?"

 _ **Here goes nothing**_ Gabrielle thought. "Well...I keep replaying the moment I bit and turned you." Xena stiffened but remained silent, so she continued. "I felt...I felt certain...things when I bit you and I can't get the image or the feelings out of my head. I can't help it. I keep thinking about the sounds you made as I bit and drank from you. The pleasure I felt at hearing you sound like that. Something weird started to happen. I was beginning to hear your thoughts. Then, the connection was broken when you attacked Bachuus."

Xena's mind was reeling with the confession she just heard. She felt panicked because she didn't know what all Gabrielle heard in their brief connection. _**Oh no! Did she hear my thoughts about my feelings for her?"**_ She willed her face to remain neutral even though she was panicking about the situation.

Gabrielle grew worried at Xena's silence. _**What have I done? I've completely ruined our friendship and for what? Because I wanted to ask her about what I heard. Damn my curiosity.**_

"Xena, please say something." she pleaded.

Xena remained quiet as she didn't want to speak of her feelings for the bard. _**I can't risk ruining our friendship on the chance she doesn't feel the same way. She said she felt things but maybe she was feeling my emotions through the connection that started to form.**_

Tears started to prick Gabrielle's eyes as she sniffed, "I'm sorry I said anything, Xena. I was just curious about things and I should have just left it alone. I understand if you want me to leave...I'll get my things." she said as she went to stand.

Xena quickly grabbed her elbow. Blue eyes met green.

"Don't go."

Gabrielle slightly relaxed as she sat back down. Xena swallowed hard and tried to push her panic down. _**She knows.**_

"So, what are you curious about?" she asked.

Gabrielle looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers. "Well, I guess I was just wondering about the sounds you were making. You sounded as though you were enjoying it. I enjoyed it too, maybe too much. Then, I heard your voice." she said nervously.

Xena sucked in a deep breath. "What did you hear?" she asked as she sat up.

Gabrielle decided to just come out and say it. "I heard your desire for me. How much you wanted me and that you didn't want it to stop." Xena looked down and picked at the bedroll as Gabrielle continued.

"Imagine the elation I felt when I discovered that these thoughts weren't because of me being a Bacchae...that you've had those thoughts for quite some time." Xena's head snapped up as she looked at Gabrielle. _**Oh Gods.**_

"What do you think about those thoughts?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle licked her lips, "I think I'm in shock. I can't believe that you feel the same as I do. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and sighed. "I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same and would leave. I didn't want to lose you. You're the most important thing in my life, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled and squeezed Xena's hand. "So, what do we do now?"

Xena started leaning in towards Gabrielle and said, "I think we should-" their faces are inches apart now and Xena's eyes flickered to Gabrielle's then moved to her lips. "Do this." She closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips to Gabrielle's. She ended the short kiss and pressed her forehead against hers.

"How was that?"Xena whispered.

Gabrielle threaded her fingers into Xena's dark tresses and said nothing as she moved in to capture Xena's lips again. Xena moved her hands to Gabrielle's waist as she deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together. Gabrielle moved to straddle Xena's lap, never breaking the kiss. She slightly pulled on Xena's hair and pressed herself harder against her. A breathless moan escaped Xena's lips and Gabrielle's eyes snapped open at the sound, a little bit of yellow outlining her green irises. Suddenly, she roughly pushed Xena onto her back and pinned her arms above her head.

"Whoa! Gabrielle, wha-" Xena stopped when she felt Gabrielle's lips began to softly caress her neck. She closed her eyes, biting back the moans that were threatening to come out of her. Gabrielle felt like her blood was on fire and she couldn't get close enough to Xena. She began to lick and suck at her neck. Xena moaned again, "Mmmmm." and she gasped as she felt Gabrielle lightly nip at her neck.

 _ **I can't believe we're doing this. The sounds she is making are intoxicating. I can't control myself. I need to hear more**_ Gabrielle thought as she grinded her hips against Xena and began to suck harder at Xena's neck.

Xena tried pulling her arms up to wrap around Gabrielle's back but she shoved Xena's hands back down and held them tighter. _**Wow, she is a lot stronger...gods this feels so good. I hate to stop this but we don't need to rush...**_

Xena tried to get Gabrielle's attention. "Gab-Gabrielle." she said breathlessly. Gabrielle continued her ministrations on Xena's neck and bit her a little harder.

Xena's eyes widened at the feeling, "Ohhhhh!" she gasped out. "Gabrielle. Wait. We have to-" Gabrielle didn't hear Xena as she was focused on sating her desires. She bit even harder and groaned against Xena's neck.

"Oh gods! Yessss." Xena groaned out. _**By the Gods, that feels so good! Please keep going! Wait...getting side-tracked here. I have to stop this.**_

Xena tried again to get Gabrielle's attention. "Gabrielle, wait! We have to stop!" she said as tried to escaped out of her grasp.

Xena's struggling broke Gabrielle out of her haze of passion. She immediately released her arms. She and Xena stared at each other, both breathing heavily. Xena noticed the change in her eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Gabrielle looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"They have yellow in them. Sort of like your eyes looked when you were a Bacchae."

Gabrielle got off of Xena and pondered Xena's observation. "I knew something felt different. When you moaned, it was like a switch flipped inside of me.I couldn't control myself, it was intoxicating. Everything was a little hazy after that. Why'd you want to stop, anyways?"

"Ughhh, believe me. I didn't want to! We just need to take things slow. We just discovered our feelings for each other tonight and we don't need to rush things. I don't want you to regret anything."

Gabrielle smiled at Xena. "I could never regret anything involving you, Xena. You're right, though. Nothing wrong with taking things slow. I just got a little carried away." she giggled. "How long do you think I'm going to be like this? Having the lingering effects of a Bacchae. I didn't think this would be happening considering that when you killed Bacchus, everyone returned to normal again."

Xena shrugged. "I don't know. We will look into it, but maybe it's not such a bad thing. That grip you had on me was pretty strong." she smirked as she rubbed her neck where Gabrielle left her mark.

Gabrielle blushed as she spoke, "Yeah, sorry about that. All I could think about was the passion I was feeling and this extreme focus on your neck. Guess we know why that is."

Xena smiled at her. "C'mere. Let's lie down." she said as she laid back down on the bedroll.

Gabrielle snuggled into her side and rests her head on her chest. They both were looking up at the night sky with contented smiles on their faces.

"Xena, what does that look like to you?" Gabrielle asked as she pointed to an area in the sky.

"Looks like a wolf to me."

"Well, I see a horse."

Xena squinted as she tried to make out the shape Gabrielle saw. "A horse? How do you see that?"

Gabrielle pointed, "See the flowing tail? Then there's the long neck right there."

"What? No." Xena laughed and Gabrielle smiled at her, her nose crinkling slightly.

She stifled a yawn as she said, "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day." Xena lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Indeed it has. We should get some sleep."

Gabrielle turned her head to meet Xena's lips and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Xena."

"I love you too, Gabrielle. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
